Kayame: The Tale of the Two Tailed Wolf
by Kayame92
Summary: Squad 18 is made up of four members. Kayame Uchiha, her brother Gotsumaru Uchiha, Nakata Hyuuga, and Hunuka Shanari. Kayame and Gotsumaru are Sasuke's cousins. While Nakata is Hinata's cousin. This group of friends have many adventures together and go through many dangers.
1. Chapter 1: Squad 18

One day, Squad 18 was in a special training ground. They were on a netted trampoline and the 'mission' was to dodge the balls that were rolling around. If one of them were to be touched, they were shocked with a small volt of electricity and the person who was out on the side lines would take your place, since only 3 can train at one time.

"Oh shit!" Kayame cried out as she barely dodges the largest ball.

"Let's do Kekkei Genkai mode!" Hunuka suggested.

"Yeah!" Nakata agreed, even though he was the one out on the sidelines.

"Sharigan!" Gotsumaru activated his Sharigan, causing his eyes to turn red.

Everyone looked at Kayame, who had yet to activate her Kekkei Genkai. She whispered to her brother:

"Nii-chan…I'm using too much chakra keeping my speed up…_and_ keeping back the mark," she explained.

"I'm sorry Kayame," he replied quietly. "But it's the rules…"

She nods slowly, but activated her Sharigan anyways.

"Huh?" Gotsumaru stops suddenly, looking at Kayame. He then realizes how low his sister's chakra level really is. He watched as she has breathing heavily and her reaction time was slow. _Damn…how am I supposed to help her before she runs out?!_

"Nii-chan!" Kayame cried out, breaking Gotsumaru's train of thought. Suddenly, he felt someone push him onto the floor of the trampoline. He looked up to see Kayame being shocked in his place. She fell to her hands and knees.

"Alright! I'm in!" Nakata grinned as he jumped onto the trampoline.

_Damn…I…I can't move…_ Kayame thought, breathing heavily. "Nii-chan…"

"What are those black marks on your arm, Kayame?" Hunuka asked as he stared at her right arm.

Gotsumaru gritted his teeth as he realized her curse mark has been activated. However, Kayame was too weak, so she blacked out. "Damn it!" he slammed his fist into the wall.

"I'll get Tsunade!" Hunuka suggested.

"W—" Gotsumaru began. But before he had a chance to argue, Hunuka ran off. _I highly doubt she'll come to Hunuka…_

"She shooed me away…" Hunuka said as he returned a few minutes later.

"Just…leave her alone. She'll be alright," Gotsumaru said.

"Are you sure?" Nakata asked, not quite sure about what just happened.

"Just wait a few minutes. You'll see…" Gotsumaru reassured everyone.

Not even five minutes later, the marks on Kayame's arms disappeared and she began to wake up. She opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by her team. Gotsumaru helped her up.

"My head…is killing me…" she complained.

"Let's take a break and meet back here tomorrow," Gotsumaru suggested. "Give everyone some time to rest."

"Alright…" Hunuka agreed, quite disappointed.

They all went back to the 'apartment' they all live in. Nakata lived on the top floor. Hunuka lived in a small hut on the roof. Kayame and Gotsumaru lived a floor under Nakata.

"I'm going to change and go to bed early…" Kayame told her brother, dragging her feet as she walked.

"Okay," he nodded. "I need to go speak with Tsunade. I'll be home after awhile."

The siblings part ways. Kayame goes to her room and changes into her usual sleepwear which consisted of shorts and a tank top covered in her clan's symbol. She yawns and as she lies in her bed, reaching over to a stuffed orange cat and squeezing it.

"You're so soft…" she whispers as she relaxes.

Meanwhile, Nakata was having a conversation with Hunuka in his hut while Gotsumaru was talking to Tsunade.

"Just watch her carefully…" Tsunade suggested.

"But she's the one who pushed me!" Gotsumaru explained. "It's just training!"

"Yes, but what if it was a real enemy?" Tsunade asked.

"I—" Gotsumaru began.

"Exactly," she interrupted. "You should be grateful your younger sister is willing to risk her life for yours. Not many will do that. Not even in training. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade…"

The next morning, Kayame and Nakata were running late for training. Nakata was ready to go, so he ran downstairs to get Kayame. He burst into her room without so much of a knock.

"C'mon Kayame we're l—" he began but stopped. Kayame turned around. All she was wearing was her undergarments. "Uh…"

Kayame screamed. Loud enough to be heard across the village. She started throwing pillows and anything else she could get her hands on at him. Nakata dodged them all but ended up next to Kayame.

"Oh shit…" he said. A slap was heard from afar. "Ow…"

About a half an hour later, they walked up to the other two. Kayame walked a good 6 feet in front of Nakata, obviously upset. Hunuka was laughing.

"What's with the red mark on your face?" he asked, laughing harder.

"Don't ask…" Nakata replied with a straight face.

"Let's just get started," Kayame demanded sourly.


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity Is A Deadly Thing

At the training ground, Nakata, Gotsumaru, and Kayame were up first. Hunuka took a seat on the bench.

"6-voltage?" Gotsumaru suggested.

"Sure," Kayame agreed, not breaking eye contact with Nakata.

"Quit glaring at me!" Nakata demanded.

"You deserve it!" she proclaimed.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Enough!" Gotsumaru ended the argument. "Let's start!"

About an hour later, Gotsumaru was heading to leave.

"Nii-chan, where are you going?" Kayame asked her brother.

"I'm going to go start dinner. I'll be back in a bit," he answered, walking away. Nakata and Hunuka look at one another, then Kayame.

"What?" she asked.

The two boys took out kunai and began to walk towards her. She slowly backed away.

"What the hell are you doing?! What's the matter with you?!" she demanded.

"We wanna know what's up with that tattoo…" Hunuka answered slowly.

"So we're gonna force your chakra down by attacking you," continued Nakata.

"WHAT?!" Kayame cried out. "Are you crazy?!"

"CROSSBLADE!" Hunuka shouted, activating his main ability.

"64 PALMS!" Nakata yelled, doing the same.

"Oh shit!" Kayame cried out as Hunuka's Crossblade appeared in his hands and Nakata's hands flowed with blue chakra. She ran, trying to focus her chakra to gain speed.

"We're going to find out one way or another, Kayame!" Nakata called out after her.

Back and forth, Nakata and Hunuka attacked and charged Kayame. Nakata used his abilities to close her main chakra points, and Hunuka swung his blade.

_Damn it…I'm gonna lose this…unless!_ Kayame stopped.

"NOW!" Hunuka shouted, seeing the opening. He swung his blade, hitting Kayame towards Nakata. Nakata attacked her and blocked her last main chakra points. She fell to the ground. "How come she's not changing?!"

"Because…" Kayame answered, struggling to stand. "I'm not using any chakra…"

"What?!" Nakata cried out, baffled. "That's impossible!"

"But now I will!" she replied, biting into her thumb and making hand signs, tiger, dog, rabbit, and ram.

"A summoning jutsu?!" Hunuka was shocked.

"Impossible!" Nakata argued. "I blocked her chakra flow!"

"Blade of the Wolf! LUNAR BLADE!" Kayame shouted. The was a flash of blue light, when it cleared, she was holding a blue blade with crescent moons on the sheath around her waist.

"Oh…my…god…" Hunuka stared in disbelief.

Kayame held the blade parallel to her face. Half of her face and body were covered by the black marks. Her eyes were closed.

"Forgive me Lady Tsunade…I have to use this forbidden technique…" she said, almost sadly. She opened her eyes to reveal her activated Sharigan.

"Oh…shit," Nakata said, backing up.

Kayame twirled her blade around, leaving a temporary ray of blue light behind it.

"That would be so cool if it didn't seem like it was going to kill us…" Hunuka said, laughing slightly out of shock.

"Oh yeah…" Nakata agreed.

"Prepare to die!" Kayame growled, obviously not herself. She charged at them full speed and strength. They struggled to dodge her blows. She swung at Nakata. He tried to dodge, but she got his arm. He stopped and held the wound.

"Nakata!" Hunuka shouted.

"That hurt more than I thought it would…" he winced.

Just then, Gotsumaru returned to see how things were going.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he demanded.

Kayame stopped and faced her brother as her blade disappears before he could see it. Gotsumaru looked from Kayame, to Nakata and Hunuka, back to Kayame.

"Tell me you guys didn't ATTACK her?!" he glared.

"We…might have…" Hunuka admitted quietly.

Suddenly, Kayame's chakra ran down. She fell to her knees. Gotsumaru ran and kneeled next to her, placing his hand on her back.

"Nii-chan…I'm sorry…" she said, tired.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," he replied, glaring at Nakata and Hunuka.

At that moment, she collapsed. Gotsumaru turned her over and picked her up off the ground. He turns to Nakata and Hunuka, glaring.

"Tsunade is going to hear about this," he growled. Then rushes off, leaving the two boys standing alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Property Damage

Gotsumaru arrived at the Hokage's headquarters.

"I need to see Tsunade," he demanded at one of the two guards.

"I'm sorry, but she's in a meeting," the first guard replied.

"You can't see her," the second one nodded.

"But my sister—" he began.

"You can't see her!" the first guard repeated sternly.

Gotsumaru glared, then broke through the guards and the door. He started running down the hall.

_Which room is it?! _he thought, frantic. Then, he came to a stop at the door at the end of the hall. "Meeting room…do not disturb. Important meeting in session…" he read aloud. Without hesitation or knocking, he burst through the door. The room was full of Jounin, who turned and looked at him.

"Hey! Can't you read?!" one of the Jounin demanded. "It says—"

"Tsunade!" Gotsumaru cried out, completely ignoring the Jounin. "I need your help!"

"What's wrong Gotsumaru?" she asked.

"It's Kayame!" he replied.

Tsunade stood up and walks to Gotsumaru, taking Kayame from him to discover black marks covering half her body. "Continue without me. I must attend to this," she told the group of Jounin without turning to them. Her and Gotsumaru leave the meeting room and bring Kayame to a small room, setting her on a bed. Tsunade notices her hand, and picks it up.

"Her thumb is bleeding?" Gotsumaru asked.

"She didn't…" Tsunade began. "Did you see the blade?"

"Not when I got there…" he replied, shaking his head.

"She's not supposed to leave us it unless under desperate measures!" she growled to herself, then turns to Gotsumaru. "What happened?"

"Hunuka and Nakata attacked her," he answered.

"I see…" she replied. "Gotsumaru."

"Yeah?"

"You are not to leave her alone with them or any other dangerous people who may attack her," she ordered. "They are getting curious about the mark, and they shall not find out. Understand?"

"Yes."

Later that night, Kayame was healed in room, drawing. Gotsumaru was asleep in his room, and Nakata and Hunuka were on the roof outside Hunuka's hut.

"Hey is this yours?" Hunuka asked, holding up a piece of coin.

"Yes! Give it!" Nakata demanded, reaching for it.

"Who cares?!" Hunuka asked, laughing as he held it out of reach. "It's 10 yen."

"I'm 10 yen away from getting Kayame's apology present so she stops glaring at me!" Nakata answered, desperate. "It freaks me out!"

"What did you do anyways?" Hunuka asked.

"Well…" he began. "I burst into her room when she was. . .not dressed."

"Was she naked?!" Hunuka asked, wide eyed.

"No! She was in her bra and panties…" he answered, almost disappointed. "No give me that yen!" Nakata goes to take the yen, but Hunuka jumps away.

"You'll have to take it from me," he replied, mockingly.

"Unfair!" Nakata growled.

"Life is unfair," Hunuka said bluntly. "Get over it."

Nakata growled to himself then jumped up to land on Hunuka. However, he fled, causing Nakata to land on the roof so hard, he went through no only the ceiling of his own apartment, but the ceiling of Kayame and Gotsumaru's apartment as well. He landed hard on the floor next to Kayame.

"Here ya go!" Hunuka called down, dropping the coin. It landed on Nakata's forehead leaving quite the mark. Kayame, who now notices him, screams.

"Ow…" Nakata grimaced. He stands up only to be slapped by the angered girl.

"Damn it Nakata!" she yelled.

Nakata found a door to use as an escape from the lion's den he was trapped in. He opened the door only to find her brother standing there.

"Uh…hey Gotsumaru…" he said.

Gotsumaru lifts him up off the floor and slams him against a wall.

"What the hell are you doing in Kayame's room?!" he demanded, glaring.

"Uh…I…" he began.

His reply was interrupted by another scream and slap. Hunuka had jumped down through the hole to see what was going on. Gotsumaru put down Nakata and ran next to Kayame's room to see what the problem was.

"You're a bunch of perverts!" Kayame yelled.

"Wait!" Hunuka tried to explain. "You don't understand!"

"Neither do I," growled Gotsumaru. "Do you care to explain as to why there is a hole in my ceiling and why you're in my sister's room?"

"He did it!" Hunuka said immediately, pointing to Nakata.

"What?!" Nakata was taken back.

"I don't care who did it!" Gotsumaru glared. "You're BOTH going to fix it!"

"What?!" Hunuka asked.

"You heard me!" Gotsumaru answered. "You're going to fix it all tomorrow and pay me for the damage."

"Why you?!" Nakata demanded.

"Because," he began. "Since my father, aka the owner, is no longer alive, I'm in charge. Now leave!"

They both leave grumbling to themselves. Gotsumaru slammed the door behind them. Kayame and her brother went back to their business.

"Great. Now I have to get her a gift too," Hunuka growled.

"Good luck with the money," Nakata mocked. "I'm going to get hers right now."

"And the money for the damage?" asked Hunuka.

"We'll get jobs," Nakata answered. "Now let's go to bed…"

The two boys went their separate ways and went to bed while Kayame was still awake.


	4. Chapter 4: Tiger

"I should probably hit the hay…" she yawned. She jumped slightly when there was a sound outside her window. She stands up and walks over to her window. Just then, a small tiger-like cat jumped onto the window sill startling her, causing her to scream. Gotsumaru heard her and knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Um…yeah I'm fine. I was…uh…eating some ramen and it's hot," she lied.

"Okay…well you better go to bed soon," he suggested.

"Alright," she agreed as she turned back to the tiger, which was now on her pillow. She grabbed an onigiri leftover from her snack earlier, and knelt down beside the tiger. "Hey there little guy."

She puts out her hand with the onigiri. The tiger cautiously approached her.

"It's okay," she said sweetly. "I'm not gonna hurt her."

The tiger sniffs her hand then takes the onigiri. As it was eating, Kayame started to pet it. It licked her fingers, then stood up and lied on her lap and started to purr softly.

"How about you stay with me?" she suggested. "But what will I call you…"

Kayame sits on her bed and ponders for awhile. Eventually her and the tiger fall asleep. The next morning, Hunuka was the first to wake. He went into Nakata's room to find his room destroyed and he was looking for something.

"Where you up all night?!" Hunuka asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah…" he replied, tired.

"What are you looking for?" Hunuka asked again, lifting up a few pillows, looking under them.

"Kayame's present ran off…" Nakata answered, head buried in a pile of clothes.

"Wait…" Hunuka dropped the pillows. "Ran off?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I got her a tiger cub last night before I went to bed. What did you get her?"

"Ramen…" Hunuka looked away.

"Ramen?" Nakata asked.

"Hey I don't have much money and she loves ramen!" Hunuka explained. "Why did you get her a tiger cub? Those things are expensive!"

"She needs a pet," he shrugged then continues looking. "And she won't get one unless I find it."

"Ahem…did you know your window is open?" Hunuka asked, pointing at the open window.

"WHAT?!" It could be anywhere now!" Nakata yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Tigers are smart," Hunuka pointed out. "You have Kayame's perfume scent right? From when she slapped you?"

"Yeah…" he answered, putting his hand to his face. "She wears perfume?"

"Her room is full of the smell," he sneered. "Didn't you smell it?"

"I thought it was an air freshener…or the flowers on her dresser," Nakata answered.

"Anyways…tigers are attracted to sweet scents so he could have already found her?" he suggested.

"True…should we go see?" Nakata asked.

"Okay!" I'll grab the ramen!" Hunuka said. Nakata stared at him with a straight face. "What?!"

The two boys go downstairs and knock on Kayame's door. They hear footsteps come towards the door.

"Who is it?" the heard her ask from behind the door.

"It's us," Hunuka answered.

"Hold on a second…" she sighed. They hear more footsteps


	5. Chapter 5: Insult To Injury

"I dunno…we were playing hide and seek." Kayame admitted.

"Is THAT why you're hair isn't done?" Gotsumaru asked, glaring.

"Maybe…" she replied.

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Hunuka asked.

"You mean you forgot?" Gotsumaru smirked.

"Forgot what?" Nakata looked at Gotsumaru.

"The dance tonight? At the Academy?" Kayame reminded them.

"Oh shit!" Hunuka and Nakata said in unison.

"They really did forget…" Kayame said, frowning.

"Sad…anyways," Kayame whistled and many small footsteps were heard. Then the small tiger came out of the kitchen.

"He already comes to you?" asked Nakata, impressed.

"Yeah. I taught him this morning," she replied.

"You guys should get ready," Gotsumaru suggested. "And you to Kayame!"

"Yes Nii-chan…" she nodded obediently. "I'll see you later guys. Oh and thank you Nakata." She smiled and hugged him.

"Y…yeah no problem. So is my apology accepted?" he asked.

"No."

"…after I spent all my money?!" he asked.

"You know…" she smiled. "That I'm just kidding right?"

"Yeah," he smiled back.

"Just making sure!" she grinned.

"Oh that's right…you guys have to fix the roof tonight," Gotsumaru reminded them. "That's too bad."

"Aw c'mon Uchi-chan…have them do it tomorrow. Please?" Kayame pleaded.

"Fine," he sighed and goes back to his room.

"So…who are you guys going with?" Kayame smirked. But both were silent. "Don't you even know who you want to go with? Nii-chan even has a date."

"I have a girlfriend…" Hunuka said bluntly.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Kayame smirked, almost laughing.

"It's true!" Hunuka said defensively.

"What about me?" Nakata asked.

"You're screwed," laughed Hunuka.

"Don't be so mean!" Kayame pouted.

"Coming from someone who smacked him twice!" Hunuka continued laughing.

"So…" her pouting continued.

"Not like he could get a date anyways…" Hunuka pointed out, teasingly.

"He can go with me," Kayame said bluntly. Silence fell upon them. "As a friend or team mate of course!"

"Riiiight," Hunuka smirked.

"At least I could get an ACTUALY date without being desperate," Kayame glared.

"Please," Hunuka laughed. "A girl like you? That's like Tsunade winning the jackpot."

"It's better than yours! You have NO chance! You don't even have a date!" she growled.

"Who would want a girl like you anyway?" smirked Hunuka and silence once again fell on the room.

"Hunuka…you will fix the roof and pay the bill BY YOURSELF," Kayame ordered.

"What?! Why?" Hunuka complained.

"Because you deserve it! At least Nakata has some respect for women!" she yelled.

"Fine!" he yelled back.

"Fine!"

"I'm glad it's fine!"

"I'm glad you're glad!" she finished it as they glared at each other. Then Hunuka storms off to his hut to get ready. Kayame sits on her bed on the verge of tears and sighs. "I should probably do my hair…the dinner party starts in an hour…"

"I should probably get ready too…" Nakata said awkwardly, not sure how to comfort her.

"Come here Toboe," she said as she grabbed a black ribbon.

"Toboe?" he asked.

"It's what I decided to name him," she answered as she picked up the tiger and ties the ribbon around his neck. He scratches at it. "You have to leave it on. Otherwise you can't come."

"See you in a bit then…" Nakata said as he left. Kayame struggles with Toboe as Gotsumaru comes out of his room all ready to go. He looks at Kayame and sighs.

"Damn it Kayame get ready!" he ordered, annoyed.

"Alright, alright already!" she complained, standing up. She walks over to a mirror and grabs a brush. She stands the looking at herself.

_Who would want a girl like you anyway?_ She recalled what Hunuka said, then smirks. "I'll show him! I'm gonna be the hottest one there! Right Toboe?"

"Meow?" Toboe tilted his head.

About an hour later, she was ready. Her long, silky hair was up with chopsticks. She put on make-up, for once, and even painted her nails. Gotsumaru walks in as she was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Time to go sis," he said.

"I know you're my brother…" she began. "But from a guy's point of view…what do you think?"

"I don't see why I have to—" he began as he turned around to face her then actually looks at her.

"Well?" she asked. "I'm sure your view will be different from everyone else's since you're my brother…"

"It's…different," Gotsumaru answered, unsure what to think.

"I've noticed…" she sighed. "But it looks good right?"

"You look fine," he said bluntly. "Now let's go."

"Thanks for the help Nii-chan…" she said sarcastically. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be the other two," Gotsumaru said. He opens the door. Nakata and Hunuka walk in. Nakata was dressed up, but still prepared if any danger were two happen. Hunuka didn't dress up at all. "Why didn't you dress up? And where's your 'girlfriend'?"

"I don't dress up," he answered, sneering. "And she's waiting at the Academy."

Kayame walks into the room, Toboe was on her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped?

"Yeah right," she mocked. "You're probably just saying that because you feel left out."

"Bull shit. At least I'm not taking Nakata Hy—" Hunuka began then stopped as he sees Kayame walk past him and Gotsumaru. She walked straight up to Nakata.

"You look…different…" he said.

"So I've heard…" Kayame rolled her eyes. "And it was nice of you to dress up unlike SOMEONE who doesn't have any respect for the school." She glared over at Hunuka who hasn't moved from his spot. Kayame smiled and grabs Nakata's arm and whispered. "I have a fun idea."

"Yeah?" Nakata whispered back.

"How fun would it be to make him jealous? Make him sorry for what he said?"

"Sounds like it can be amusing," he said softly as he grinned.

"It's a 'date' then," she smiled, turning back around and hanging onto his arm. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah whatever…let's go," Hunuka sighed.

Gotsumaru, who had now realized what Kayame and Nakata were up to, starts to walk out the door but whispers to them as he walks by:

"Try not to get carried away," he said.

"Fun sucker…" Kayame complained quietly.

"Look, just keep it under control, okay?"

"Oh but of course Nii-chan…whatever you say," smiled Kayame.

They all went to the Academy. Everyone was already there. Tsunade greeted them at the door.

"Good evening, Lady Tsunade," Kayame greeted her.

"Good evening," she returned Kayame's greeting. "You all look very nice…except Hunuka who looks the same…but whatever…have fun."

"Thank you," Kayame smiled sweetly.

"Gotsumaru, may I ask you a question?" Tsunade asked as the others went inside. "I've noticed Kayame has a pet?"

"Nakata got it for her," he answered.

"That could be a good thing for her…" she thought aloud. "Can it fight?"

"We don't know yet…"

"Alright. For her own protection, I will supervise most of her training. I know tigers are able to fight and I am going to help her train hers. Hunuka and Nakata are very dangerous…" she explained.

"Okay, I get it…" Gotsumaru nodded.

"You are dismissed."

Gotsumaru nodded once more. He turned and walked through the Academy doors. Music was blaring as he looked around and noticed Hunuka with a girl.

"I guess he wasn't lying…" Gotsumaru said to himself. "Now where are the others…?" He turned his head to see a small circle of guys. And in the middle, Kayame and Nakata were dancing.

"This is so much fun," Kayame said, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm glad we came!" Nakata agreed, smiling.

Later that night, the dance was underway and Squad 18 was partying with their dates. Music was playing and everyone was dancing.

"Hey Hunuka guess what," Kayame said.

"What?"

"You were so wrong," she mocked. "Guys have been all over me all night. I haven't danced with any of them of course since I'm here with Nakata. So you still think I'm not attractive when it comes to guys?"

"Fine…" he sighed, sneering. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," she said. "I appreciate it."

"You said she was unattractive?" Hunuka's date spoke up.

"I…might have…" he admitted.

"Are you blind? She's a beautiful young girl," she smiled.

"Thank you," Kayame grinned. "You're beautiful too!"

"Thank you. And what about you?" she asked Nakata. "You're in her squad too. Do you agree with Hunuka?

"I…no not really. Besides I just think he was a little pissed off at the time and didn't mean it…right?" he turned the attention back to Hunuka.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Just then, Toboe started squirming and whining.

"What's the matter Toboe?" Kayame asked, trying to get a handle on the squirming cat. "I'm sorry…I'll be back."

"Ok," Nakata and Hunuka said.

"Where are you going?" Gotsumaru asked.

"Something is wrong with Toboe," she answered. "I'll be right back, I promise." Kayame followed Toboe behind the Academy. "What's the matter with you?!"

Toboe meowed desperately. He walked around sniffing. Kayame stood there annoyed. Then Toboe started hissing at a tree. Kayame walks over to him and bends down.

"A footprint? That's…odd…"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure jumped out of the tree and grabbed her. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered. Toboe hissed loudly as the figure bagged the cat. Kayame was struggling as the figure ran off carrying her and Toboe. Meanwhile at the party, Squad 18 was waiting for her to return.

"She's taking too long…" Nakata said, worried.

"Yeah…" Hunuka agreed.

"Hey guys!" a voice said. They turned to see Kayame walk up.


	7. Chapter 7: Childhood Memories

"Take long enough?" Nakata asked.

"Yeah really…" Hunuka said, annoyed.

"Sorry, Toboe was troubled…" Kayame apologized.

"And where is Toboe?" Gotsumaru asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Uh…I sent her home…" she answered.

"Uh-huh…" he said, unconvinced. "Hey, where's that necklace mom gave you? You never take it off."

"Yeah…where did it go?" Nakata asked. "You were wearing it earlier."

"I…uh…must have fell off," she made an excuse.

"Well let's go find it," Hunuka suggested.

"We don't need to," Gotsumaru glared. "She doesn't need it. She's not Kayame."

"What? How can you tell?" Hunuka asked, staring at Kayame.

"How can you not?" Nakata asked Hunuka.

"Damn…" the imposter cursed. "I knew her brother was smarter than that…but he didn't listen."

"He?" Hunuka asked.

"Who are you working for?" Gotsumaru growled. "Where is my sister?"

"I don't know where he took her!" confessed the imposter. "But she's not in any danger. I swear it."

"Why don't I believe you?" Gotsumaru growled, giving the imposter a threatening look.

"Believe me or not…it's true. See ya," the imposter waved, then disappeared.

"How do we find her?" Gotsumaru asked, desperate to find her.

"We could split up?" Nakata suggested.

"Good idea," Hunuka agreed.

"I'll search the Northside Woods," said Nakata.

"Eastside," Gotsumaru said.

"Southside…" Hunuka nodded.

"We'll use these walkie-talkies to keep in touch," Nakata said as he handed out walkie-talkies.

"Later, if we don't find her, we'll meet back here and search the Westside Woods," Hunuka said as he took his walkie-talkie.

"Agreed…" Gotsumaru and Nakata agreed. They all ran outside and split up. Nakata made it to his investigation area first.

"Alright…I'm at the Northside Woods…weapon ready," he called over the walkie-talkie.

"Me too," informed Gotsumaru.

"Same here," seconded Hunuka.

"Let's get started then," Gotsumaru ordered.

It was about a half an hour later and Nakata found a cave.

"Guys…I found something," he said to the others.

"We're on our way," Gotsumaru replied.

Nakata waited another half an hour for Hunuka and Gotsumaru to arrive.

"A cave?" Hunuka looked into it.

Gotsumaru looked around and noticed a glimmer of light. He walked over and picked up a chain with a silver Uchiha symbol.

"This…is her necklace…" Gotsumaru said, shaking slightly.

"She couldn't have gone too far…" Hunuka said, trying to reassure Gotsumaru.

"Yeah," agreed Nakata. "Let's check out the cave."

Gotsumaru closed his hand and stands up. He puts the necklace in his bag and glared towards the cave.

"Let's go," he ordered, obviously ready to take anything on.

Meanwhile, Kayame, who was knocked out during the trip, woke up.

"Ugh…where am I?" she gets up and walks to the window. Outside was a small clearing of a small forest with a lake and a waterfall. "This…tree house…"

Just then, she felt something rub against her leg. She looked down to see Toboe. She picks him up and he meows.

"Something about this place…" she begins. "We're not in danger here…" She looked up to see a trap door. She put Toboe on her shoulder and climbed onto the roof. She stood up and looked around. "Wow!"

The bangs of her hair and her kimono blew in the wind. She put her bangs behind her ears and suddenly freezes as she has a flashback.

"_It's so beautiful…" she said._

"_Yeah…It is," a boy her age agreed as he takes her hand._

Kayame comes back to the present and pet Toboe.

"That boy…I know him…" she thought back. "I dunno….I've been here…with someone. A boy. Why can't I remember him…I don't understand.

"Mew…" Toboe piped up.

"No!" She disagreed, understanding what he said. "Well maybe…how should I know if I can't remember him? I feel so bad about it to…

Just then, she heard steps behind her. She turns around and sees her kidnapper. He was a boy about her age.

"Kayame?" he asked, hopeful.

"How do you know me?" she asked in reply. "Who are you?"

"You mean…you really forgot?" he said, sadly. "They were right…Tsunade really did wipe your memory…"

"My…memory?" she asked, confused.

"And after all we've been through together," he continued as he walked up to Kayame and looked at her.

"T…together?" she asked. _Wow…he's so cute…_

"Yeah," he smirked as he walked to the edge of the tree house. "Running from the Konoha Village."

Kayame took a step towards the boy. Just then, the wind picks up. They blew forward a little as Kayame grabbed Toboe. The boy, who was close to the edge, fell and headed down toward the lake below.


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye Hunuka?

"Oh no! Hold on Toboe!" she cried out as she jumped after the boy. Minutes later they were on land, and the boy was unconscious. She looked at his face. "It's…he looks so familiar…he…he was the boy in my dreams!"

She felt him grab her hand and looked down.

"You're beginning to remember?" he asked.

"I…I think so," she answered.

"That's good," he smiled.

"But…why did you kidnap me?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you again," he admitted.

"Really?" she blushed.

"Yeah," he answered. "You've really changed though…"

"Oh…you mean my hair and kimono?" she asked. "I'm dressed like this because I was at a dance…"

"I see…that explains a lot."

Just then, they heard some voices calling Kayame's name.

"That's Nii-chan! And Hunuka! And Nakata too!" she said, looking to where they were coming from.

"You're squad is looking for you," the boy smiled.

"I know…will we meet again?" she looked back at him.

"It's a good chance," he reassured her.

Kayame starts to run off but stops and turns around.

"Goodbye…" she said as she kisses his cheek. "Daisuke." She runs to her team.

"Goodbye Kayame…" Daisuke smiles.

Kayame was running with Toboe beside her as Squad 18 came into view.

"Heeey! Nakata! Hunuka! Nii-chan! Over here!" she shouted at them.

The run up to her. Gotsumaru immediately took her into his arms.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"What happened?" Nakata asked.

"I'm fine!" Kayame insisted. "I just…met an old friend is all."

"Who?" Hunuka asked.

"No one special…just someone I knew very well as a child," she smiled.

"Here, I have something for you…" Gotsumaru said, handing her the necklace.

"My necklace! You found it! Oh Nii-chan thank you! I was so worried I lost it forever!" she said gratefully.

"Don't lose it," he smiled softly.

"Yeah…" she said softly with a sad smile. "It's the last of mom's possessions…" She closed her eyes and looked at the ground. Her squad all frowned. Hunuka and Nakata walked up to her. Hunuka hands her a cloth to wipe away her tears as Nakata put on her necklace.

"We know you miss her…" Nakata said sadly.

"Sorry we can't do anything to help," Hunuka said quietly.

"That's okay," she said as she looked up and smiled. "You've all already done so much for me."

"Dad would be proud of you ya know," Gotsumaru said. "For being so strong."

"I know…" she nodded.

"Okay…" Nakata said as he clapped his hands together. "Enough of this drama. Let's get back to the party, shall we?"

The squad all look at each other. That all smile and nodded. About 45 minutes later, they were back at the dance. They all went back to dancing with their dates, after Hunuka and Gotsumaru explained to theirs why it took them so long to get back of course. Later that night, everyone went home and went to bed, except Hunuka. Who was outside on the roof looking over the village.

"Heh…" he laughed to himself. "They're all weaklings…I can beat them all." He jumps off the roof carrying a backpack and began to run through the village. Eventually, he reached the gates. "I'm leaving to train on my own. They're all holding me back…I'm going to become strong enough to battle against Kayame…to the death…and win." He then leaves the village.

The next morning, Nakata burst into the Uchiha's room with a piece of paper in his hand. Gotsumaru was lounging on the floor and Kayame was, luckily for Nakata, dressed and messing with her hair. They both turned towards him.

"What's your problem?" she asked him.

"Yeah, calm down…" Gotsumaru said.

"Hunuka's gone!" Nakata explained.

"WHAT?!" the siblings both cried out.

"Yeah…read this! It's a note from him…" Nakata said as he handed the note to Gotsumaru.

"Dear Squad 18," Gotsumaru began to read it aloud. "I'm sorry to inform you that some things have come up and I went to train on my own, hoping that one day I will take all of you on and win. I can't stay here anymore because you will all only hold me back. Hunuka."

"That selfish bastard!" Kayame growled. "He's way too obsessed with power!"

"Should we go look for him?" Gotsumaru asked.

"It'll be a waste of our time…he's probably long gone by now," Nakata sighed.

"Yeah…come on, we're late for class anyways," Kayame said.

They all rushed out the door and into the Academy. They barely made it to class.

"You three!" Anko yelled at them. "You're in CHONIN classes! You can't afford to be late."

"Our apologies…" Kayame said, hanging her head.

"Take a seat," she ordered.

It was about an hour later and Kayame was deep in thought about why Hunuka would leave. Then something caught her eye. She looked out the window just in time to catch a glimpse of an older boy, about 18-20. Her mouth dropped open as she glanced around the room to see if anyone else had noticed. Nakata and Gotsumaru looked at her.

"Something wrong?" Gotsumaru asked his sister.

"Did you see him?" she asked.

"Who?" Nakata asked.

She leaned in closer and whispered the boy's name to Gotsumaru.

"Hey!" Nakata proclaimed, feeling left out.

"You wouldn't know anyway," Kayame informed him as she turned to her brother with a serious look.

"Who was it?" he asked her.


	9. Chapter 9: Enter Itach

"It was Itachi, I swear! No mistake!" she whispered.

"What would he even be doing here?" Gotsumaru asked, doubtful.

"I don't know…" she replied.

"KAYAME! NAKATA! GOTSUMARU!" Anko shouted.

They all look up at Anko, who was staring at them along with the rest of the class.

"Is there something you wish to SHARE with the rest of us?" she asked.

"No…" they all replied.

"Then pay attention," she ordered.

It was after school and they were walking home. Nakata noticed something scurry across the wet road, since it had been raining all day.

"Isn't that Toboe?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kayame answered and started chasing after him. "Toboe come back!"

"Don't be too long Kayame," Gotsumaru called after her. He got a wave of 'okay' back before she disappeared.

Minutes later, she finally caught Toboe. He led her to an open field. She began to leave, but some strange force had her walking further onto the field. She stopped and turned around to be face to face with Itachi Uchiha.

"I knew it was you!" she glared. "What do you want leading me out here?!"

"I want to test your strength against mine," he answered simply.

"Oh yeah?" she seemed doubtful. "Bring it…"

"As you wish…dearest cousin," he took a step forward. "But you will regret it."

"Please," she chuckled as she took out a kunai and began to charge at Itachi. "I'll own your ass!"

Itachi closed then opened his eyes, stopping Kayame in her tracks. Suddenly, she was in a whole other world.

"This…he's using the Sharigan…" she said, looking around. "But…where…am I?"

She continued to look around then spots herself as a child, with Gotsumaru and their parents. They were in the Sand Village.

"This…this is the past…" she said, confused. "But why?"

Kayame looked at her father, Ritsu, and her mother, Yuffie.

"But…they were killed…by…Orochimaru…" she began. "No…wait…who was it? I…didn't even see his face…"

Just then, there were screams. Kayame's attention came back to her parents, who now had kunai knives in their backs.

"Run away my children!" Yuffie cried out. "Hide!"

"And no matter what happens…stay away!" Ritsu ordered. "Gotsumaru, you must protect your sister."

"Okay…" Gotsumaru nodded, tears in his eyes. He grabbed Kayame's arm and runs.

"Mommy!" she cried out. "No!"

"C'mon Kayame! They'll be fine!" Gotsumaru insisted. "We gotta hide!"

Minutes later, Kayame ended up being separated from her brother, hiding in some bushes. She peered out to see a dark figure standing over her mother.

"I refuse to tell you where my children are!" Yuffie growled at the mysterious figure.

"Then die," they sneered as he ended her life with a sword. Kayame gasped as tears filled her eyes.

"No…" she silently cried. Just then, someone grabbed her arm and she turned around, ready to defend herself. "Nii-chan!"

"C'mon…this way," he whispered.

Kayame looked back to see that the figure was gone. Her mother was lying on the ground, gasping for air. They ran over and knelt beside her.

"Where's dad?" Gotsumaru asked desperately.

"He's…gone…" Yuffie gasped. "He was killed…protecting me…"

"Daddy…" Kayame began to cry.

"You two…must be strong…" their mother said. "Gotsumaru…"

"Yes?" Gotsumaru asked, holding back the tears.

"Protect…your sister…and Kayame…take this," Yuffie ordered, taking out a necklace and places it in her hand. "It's yours."

"No! It's yours!" Kayame shook her head.

"I…won't be needing it anymore my beautiful daughter," Yuffie insisted.

"But…" Kayame argued.

"Keep it. You both must go to the Konoha Village…" she ordered. "There, you will be safe."

There was a flash of light as the real Kayame once again felt the coldness of the rain. She fell to her knees as tears and rain ran down her cheeks.

"M…Mom…" she cried.

There was a flash of lightning as Itachi picked up Kayame by her throat. He then threw her against a nearby tree. She hit the tree then the ground. Itachi took a step towards her but turned around to see a giant tiger, ready to attack.

"Toboe…is it not?" he asked the large cat. "Extraordinary power…the ability to change size."

Toboe charged at Itachi.


End file.
